University
by Save the Gators
Summary: Carter Disgus is the weirdest monster ever. She can't decide which major she wants or which sorority to be in. And what happens when she's kicked out of the scareing class for being distracted? R and R!
1. A Real Scarer

The Start of Something New

by: Mythology- Lover

CHAPTER 1:

A 6 year- old girl skipped with her mom holding a balloon. Her dog, Butch, ran around her legs, barking happily until the girl leaned down to pet him. When she did, Butch bite her hat and ran off with it. " No, Butchy," she whined. " Go get him Carter," the mother, Jane laughed. Carter smiled and chased after her dog. She giggled when her dog zig- zagged across the floor of the building.

Carter eventually grabbed her hat but struggled to pull it out of his mouth. Until a blue tentacle took the hat from his mouth and put it on her head. Carter looked up and saw a blue monster with purple spikes smiled at her. A normal girl would have screamed and run away, but how can you run from you speicies? The monster placed the hat on her head, winked and left.

Carter stared after the monster with a smile. " Wow.'' Then she called for Butch to follow. " Here boy!" In the car, Carter had fallen asleep. The mother chuckled and picked her daughter up and took her to bed. Butch struggled to jump on the bed but was soon warm under Carter tentacle. A monsters life was sweet. Even if time flies by like a bird.


	2. Mike Wazowski

Sorry about mistakes. Thanks for all who uploaded. For those who wonder what she looks like, go on and look up Carter Disgus.

12 Years Later

I woke up today, bored. Until I got downstairs. My mum gave me a look that showed she was crying. I looked around. " What did I do?" I asked. My little sister began tearing up and hugged my around the middle, causing me to collapse and allow Butch to lick me on the face. " What happened?'' I asked. " Happy Birthday sweetheart."

She gave me a letter. " My scholorship letter?" I opened it and a smile crept to my face. " I'm going to college? I'm going to college." I repeated. " I'M GOING TO COLLEGE! WHOO!" My mother began to laugh and she gave me a hug before I ran to my room to pack up.

When I got downstairs, I hugged my mom and Caren. I picked up Butch and hug mum one more time. " Bye mommy," I whispered, tears threatening to leak out. She gave a small laugh and pulled me away to pull a strand of hair out of my face. " I'll be back for the holidays," I promised. Butch barked, seconding my promise and I walked out.

I hailed a bus and sat down next to someone with a Monsters University cap on with their face stuck in a book. He shut it suddenly and stuck out a hand. " Mike Wazowski," he introduced. I shook his hand. " Carter. Carter Disgus. So your'e going to the big MU too?" I asked. Mike nodded and held out his book.

"Studying already." I giggled. " What's your major?" He asked. " Scaring, but the Dean made an exeption for me to take English as well snse I was a star pupil in my high school years." Nice." " Thanks. Any frat yet?" " I'm aiming for the best. Do you know it?" He asked. " I thinks thats Roar Omega Roar. But the leader is such a snob. Johnny Worthington. Trust me, he's worth anything." Mike chuckled. " Well if it means getting into ROR, it's worth it."

In my opinion, he wasn't frightening enough to join, but I held my tongue. " What are you planning to go in?" " I dunno. I want it to be with people whoo are fun and nice, but can also take charge. So far, I've got..." I pretended to take out a checklist. " Nobody." Mike laughed. " You'll find one." " Monsters University!" Yelled the buslady. " Anybody getting off?"


	3. Roomate(s)

Thanks to all who reveiwed! MU is not mine!

Butch barked and Mike and I stepped out of the seat and he gave this long boring speach. The buslady turned to him. ''I'm welling with tears,'' she said blandly. We stepped out and looked around the school. It was HUGE! I turned to me side. " Come join the improv club!" Someone said. I laughed and looked at a stop labeled _Scare Games_. " Come join the scare games!" The girl said.

Mike came running and grabbed a flyer. " Scare what now?" He asked. " The Scare Games!" The boy yelled. " A super intense scaring competition! 5 guys went to the hospital last year!" " You could like, totally die," said the girl. " And it's worth it!" " As much as i'd love to face immenent death," I interrupted. " I'll pass." But I took a flyer anyway in case.

I went to take my picture quickly, whitch is pretty fast since I got super speed and went to get my room key. " Your roomates probobly gonna freack you out, " the man warned. I shrugged and Butch licked my face. " Can't be worse then this killer," I joked and I walked into my room. When I opened the door, I saw something in the shape of a man and cocked my head.

It started walking closer and tenticles started spouting out. I saw the shape of horns and blinked. Butch began to whine. Suddenly, 2 head replace the 1 and roared, causing me to shut my eyes. When the opened, their rage face was the first thing I saw. " Nice try killer." I said when Butch licked the face to the left, causing him to laugh.

" Huh. A freshman, huh?" Said the one to the right. I nodded and gave them a lop- sided grin. I stook out the hand that wasn't holding Butch. " Carter Disgus. Couldn't help to notice your'e..." I pointed at their heads. " Are you conjoined?" They nodded and shrugged. " People didn't want to share a room with us so- they went to freshmen." The younger one said. " Jerks," I muttered. " What are your names?" I asked. " Terry, with a y." " And i'm Terri with an i." " I'm an English major." " Boring." Coughed Terri. I steamed.

" You got a problem with English?" I asked rhetorically. Terri stayed silent. I looked to Terry. " Looks like we're in the same class. The Dean made a exeption seeing as I was top in middle and high school." I explained. " So was I!" said Terry. Terri rolled his eye and we glared at him. I placed Butch on the ground and smiled. "It was nice meeting you." " Nice meeting you too,"Terry smiled making my heart flutter. " Yeah," added Terri. "See you in English," they said, Terri half- heartedly. I walked to Scaring 101.


	4. Properly Inspired and Oozma Kappa

In Scaring class, I sat to the left of Mike and saw his roomate, Randell " Randy" Boggs. " I'm so nervous," he said. " Don't worry, you'll be fine," Mike comforted. " Welcome to Scaring 101," announced the teacher. I sat straight when he looked at our direction. Mike was about to finish ansering a question when-

" ROOOOOOOAAAR!" I heard, making me jump out of my seat. I clentched my chest and took deep breaths when suddenly, the Dean came in. I sat straight again. " Ms. Hardscrabble," sputtered Mr. Knight. " What a pleasent surprise( an: I think I spelt that right). Perhaps the students could use some word of inspiation?" He asked as she stroked her legendary scream can.

" In-spiration? Very well," she said in a voice that made me get shivers. " If your'e not scary, what kind of a monster are you? It is my job to make mediocre students scarerers. Not... less mediocre," She said at our direction I gulped. " Welcome to Monsters University. I should all hope you are... properly inspired." Her wings appeared out of nowhere and she flew away.

I slouched again and cradled myself. " College is tougher than I thought," I said to myself. As scaring 101 finished I raced as fast as I could to my room to change into my suit. I ran around to get my bag and went to the class in a fraction of a second. The class had started. " This is harder than I thought," I told myself. " Miss. Disgus, your'e late," announced the teacher. All eyes were on me.

" Sorry, sir. I-it won't happen again." I took the only empty seat and sighed. As I copied notes, a paperplane landed on my desk. I opened it and it read:_we were late too._ I looked to my side and saw Terri and Terry. I tried not to laugh and continued writing.

Minutes later, I stood up to give my notes to the teacher. He skimmed over it, looked to me, and gave a quirt nod. I turned to sit back down and began to study my Scare textbooks. After class finished, I went to visit Mike so we could test each other.

When the door opened, Randy was leaving. " Hey Randy," I said. He gave a small wave. After a few minutes of studying, a _PIG _came in through the window. " What the..." I gaped as a student came in as well. " What are you-" Mike was inturrupted as the student clasped his hand to his mouth. I heard yelling from outside but looked away when I yeard Mike gasping for air.

" Oh, sorry," the student said. He took his hand off. " What are you doing in my room!" Mike yelled. I slaowly backed away from him in case he exploded. " Your room? This is-" The student ( I really need to get his name) looked around. " This is not my room." I put my headphones on, not wanting to here anymore, and went to leave. My hand was on the knob when I heard Mike screaming.

I moved my headphones off my ears and looked behind me. Mike was being _dragged _by the pig. I tried my best not to laugh when it got to the point when the student was crushed by the bookshelf. He threw it off of himself and laughed. " That was awesome," he said." Wat am I doing?" He stook out a paw. " James P. ''Sully" Sullivan."The pig jumped out the window. With Mikes hat.

"My hat!" " My pig!" We all ran outside after it. Mike actually ended up riding it! When we caught it, Sully grabbed Mike and said: " We've got MU's pig!" People actually cheered for this. When Sully put Mike down, multiple people asked Sully to join their frats, including Johnny " Unworthy" Worthington. I rolled my eyes at him.

When Mike tried to get in the scare party, Chet, Johnny's shadow, stopped him. " Slow down squirts!" " This is a party for scare students." " We are scare students," I said, standing up. " I mean... scare students who actually have a chance," Sully explained, making everyone laugh. " They look fun," Johnny said. He pointed at Oozma Kappa. " Care to join Oozma Kappa?" Asked the oldest. " We have cake," said the youngest. A jock ate it whole and a balloon popped, falling on 2 of his eyes.

ROR walked away. " Is that a joke?" Mike asked. I shrugged, not wanting to show I cared about Sully saying we didn't have a chance. I looked at the jock that ate their offering and glared. " They seem like they need help though," I added. I sat down on a bench and began to read.

I finally went into the building when I finished my book. I saw Johnny and got an idea. I got a glass of cawffe( an: the monster version of coffe) and walked to him. " Hey, Johnny," I said. He looked at me. " What?" I gestured to wait a moment and drank. ( an: this is a scene from lemonade mouth) I put down my cup and spit in his face, causing everyone to look.

" You little-" He lunged at me but I was already at the other side of the room and he fell to the floor. Chet tried to grab me but I was soon upstairs. I burst out in laughter at there faces and ran out before the teachers saw my face. This was the most fun I had in years. I went to bed to get ready for the finals.

Sorry if I made any made any mistakes! MU is not mine!


	5. Kicked Out

Today my stomach was full of butterflies when I got inside Scareing 101. I had my thoughts on remembering every note I ever wrote down." Alexander Stein!" Mr. Knight called. " I'm a 5 year old boy who's scared of thunder and ghosts. What scareing technique do you use?" " Uh... that would be the clashing vapor," Alexander answered. " Demonstrate." He did.

" Results will be shown at my office." He continued calling names and I noticed Sullivan and Mike practicing their scaring faces. "Guys!" I whisper yelled." What are you doing?" " Showing him who's boss." " Showing him I can be a scarer too." " In your dreams Wazowski," Sullivan said. I growled. " Enough!" I whispered. Sullivan fell back a bit and the Dean looked down. " Careful Sullivan," I warned.

He fell back a bit more and fell into Hardscrabbles scream can. It fell to the floor and I winced. Mr. Knight called another name numerous times when I realized he was talking to me. I turned around and hoped he didn't notice the scream can. " Distracted, aren't we?" He glared. " Sorry sir." I looked down. He was just about to say something when-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream can exploded. It flew all around the room until landing peacefully on the floor. The Dean looked at it and it brokew apart. She spoke words I could not hear exept that they were kicked out of the scaring program.

Then she turned to me. " Ms. Hardscrabble, i'm sorry about the can but-" " Ms. Disgus. I have heard rumors about you and ROR." I looked to the ground. " And now you have been distracted from your own class." " Yes ma'am. But I was trying to help them stay out of-" " You may worry about yourself. NOT of others. I shall expect you to be in another class by the time you return for the semester. " I looked at her with a straight face. " Yes'm."

When semester started I was already put down by my parents words. _They're right, _I thought._ I should have been more careful. _As the teachers began explaining how to tell the different between an atom and a nuetron. Yep. I took science. I was given 2 different chemicals to mix. I put the green in the blue and it exploded in my face. Probobly best to find out what they were first.

I walked into the room and ripped of my finals calender. That's when I saw the Scare Games poster. A smile crept to my face. A ran to the door to tell Mike but he was already at mine. " Mike I just had the craziest, stupidest idea ever!" I told him. " Scare Games?" "We could enter the Sca- Oh," I said. " You already knew. But if we enter we can't go into the same team, and only one of us will win besides, every sororty and frat hates us," I rambled.

" Oozma Kappas always excepting," Mike said. " I'm sure they'll squeez you in." I grinned. " I hope," I said. " Let's go enter." We went outside and I heard a voice say:" Join Oozma Kappa!" I looked to my side and saw a purple... thing. I skipped to them and soon saw Terri and Terry there. " I didn't know you guys were in a frat," I said. They shrugged. I turned my head to the purple thingy but saw the young one in his place.

" OH MY GOSH! You nearly gave me a heart attack," I said, nearly in laughter of my reaction. " Really?" He said in hope. I nodded. " Uhh, my friend Mike," I pulled Mike back, seeing he was about to leave." And I, would like to sign up." " YES!" They all said. They were _**REALLY**_ desperate. I could tell Mike was regretting this. "Right," I said. " See you when they announce the teams."


	6. Initiation

I woke up the next morning worried that our plan would fail. I put on a green shirt and a yellow cap to support the Oozma Kappa brother- er... and sister- hood. I ran outside and dragged a half- asleep Mike to the yard. We were nearly late. They were about to close up the entry's when Mike and stood on a car and announced we were joining a frat.

Surprisingly, the Dean didn't say it was against the rules for a girl to join a frat. She actually smirked when I said it. " And what fraterny ( I think I spelled it wrong) would you 2 be joining. " Behold, the brothers, MY brothers-" "Our." "OUR brothers," he added." Of Oozma Kappa!" They all stared at them. "You don't have enough people!" Brock yelled.

" Don't we need 7 people?'' I asked. " We count bodies, not heads." He pointed at Terri and Terry. " That dude counts as 1." Everyone laughed and I glared at him. Sudden weight was put on the car Mike and I stood on. I turned around and saw Sullivan climb the car we were on. " The star player has just arrived," he said.

Mike glared at him." No! Never, absolutely not!" " Then I supose you will not be attending the Scare Games," the Dean said. Mike paused." FINE!" Sullivan put his hand on my shoulder. " Don't touch me," I said blandly. " Okay..."

Tonight we went to the frat house. A bit weird since i'm a girl but oh well. After we met everyone I went into my room to put my bags in there. It had light blue walls and the sheets were dark purple. I put my books on the shelf and sat on the bed. Suddenly, the lights shut off. " Shoot."

I began to look for the others and literally bumped into Mike and Sullivan."OW!" I whisper yelled. We walked down stairs and the only light was 2 candles. I looked around and finally saw Don. " Do you pledge your souls to the Oozma Kappa brotherhood?" I felt something hit me in the back of my head and saw Terry with a paddle. " Do you swear to keep secret-"

" All that you learn?" Terri finished. " No matter how horrifying?" Arts voice echoed in the room. I heard Sullivan wince and saw Squishy appear out of nowhere. " Do you promise to look after your brothersss-" The light's turned on and everyone hissed. Except me. I'm used to the dark.

" Honey, what did I tell you about the lights down here?" A woman asked. " You'll ruin your eyes." Squishy pulled his down and whined. " Mom! We're doing an inititiation!" " Oh... scary," she said. " Well, carry on, just pretend i'm not here." She walked to the washing machine." Squishy turned back to us.

" This is my mom's house," he explained. Then he said this long boring speech, bla bla bla and we were in! Terry hit me again and I took away the paddle, gave it to Sully and he snapped it in half. He and his brother hid behind me and looked at Sully in fear.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my bedroom, leaving them to face Sully themselves. Just to get ready for the Scare Games... and to have a good nights rest before Mike wakes us up at 4:00. ANd I turned out to be right. Just to read the letter he woke us up.


	7. Cold Outside

Chapter 7:

I woke up tired and walked outside to get some coffee ( I'm obsessed with it) and got blinded by a light. When I could see again I saw the boys. Great. I looked everywhere for a excuse to look away. Had they been there just waiting for me to wake up? Before they could say anything, Don came upstairs with Mike and Sulley holding a letter.

"A letter came from the Greek Counsil!" Mike announced. " Um, excuse me, but uh... I'm in my P.J's," I whispered the last part. They widened their eyes, realizing it and I looked at them. " Duh!" I went back to my room to change.

When I came outside They had read the note and dragged me along before I could put on my scarf. " Ugh, guys! It's _freezing _outside!" They kept moving. I got in the tiny car and read a book until we got there. Terry looked over my shoulder.

" Whatcha reading?" He asked. I looked at him and saw his face close to mine. I blushed and quickly moved farther away and looked at him again. " Umm, it's a- Back in the Worlds." Terry nodded. I continued reading. I began to shiver and moved to the closest one- who just so happened to be Terry. Hope he didn't notice.

When we got to the place ( Wherever it was) I need to hold the sides of my jacket to keep it from flying away. They did a bla bla boring speech, announced the competitors and bla bla. The only part that got my attention what a spiked pink ball.

" Trust me, you do **NOT **wanna touch this," Brock said. " I wanna touch it," Art said. I rolled my eyes until the lights shut off. " Oh yeah, and scarers work in the dark." " Yep. I wanna touch 'em."

I heard everyone talking about teamwork. And then Mike and Sulley tried to be big- shots. " Guys?" I asked. " Should we huddle up?" Then the buzz went off and we had to run. Art ran to the spikes and got all blown up.

I winced and went back for him. I picked him up and got hit by one in the arm on the way. " Ow!" I continued running. I saw Terry get hit with one on the eye.

I gulped and reached my hand for them. Terri tried to grb it and I got hit with a spike again. I shook it off and took his arm and slung it over my shoulder. A spike hit me on the leg. I screamed and saw Don trying to move. I moved my last free hand to him and he hung on to him.

" Where's Squishy?" I asked. Don shakingly point a bit in front and I got hit with a spike on my back. I nearly cried and kicked him up for the twins to catch. " You guys weigh!" I yelled.

I finally used my super speed and got to daylight. I saw Mike staring at us. " No..." He whispered. I couldn't hear much and fell back on the grass. " Today... is a victory, for defeat." Then they put our board back on.

I put my head up. " Wha-huh?" I stood straight and smiled. "Shorty get down!" We all laughed and I gave Don a high- five. His tenticles got stuck. " Sorry." I giggled and took his hand off.

" What kind of sister doesn't forgive?" He smiled ( At least it looked like a smile) and went to talk with his brothers. I smiled and went to talk with Mike. " Mike?" I looked at him with a warning face.

He bit his bottom lip. I sighed. I looked at him disappointedly. " Don't forget your friends." I walked away to help deflate Squishy. They needed a lot of help to help this beach ball.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, I put in some "romance" with Carter and Terry, since so far it is the winning poll.

MU is NOT mine!


	8. I Now Hate Libraries

Chapter 8:

On our second test, we had to get a flag from the library without getting caught. Easy as pie! But Mike took precautions and stayed absolutely quiet, and made us do the same. " Speed it up guys!" Sullivan and I whisper yelled.

" Slow and steady, guys." It was repeated back to us and I rolled my eyes. " Typical Mike." " What's so scary about a little old librarian?" Terri asked. Someone in the room sneezed and she perked up. " Quiet," she hissed.

Then she stood up, revealing her freaky figure and threw him out of the library and into the lake. I heard people laughing and winced. " Ouch..." Sullivan finally had enough and tried to get it himself, causing a lot of noise in the process. " Sullivan!" I whispered as the librarian went to him. Then, to distract the librarian, I did something I would never do.

" HEY LADY!" I hollered. She looked at me and came towards my way. Then Don made a popping noise and she followed. Terri and Terry began dancing and then Art made a mess. Then I shouted again. " I'm over here!" Then I ran. " Over here!" Again I ran. " Now i'm over here!" Then she came towards all of us.

Terry, Terri and Don grabbed Mike and we all ran outside. I fell on the grass. " I'm a survivor!" " We did it!" " That was awesome!" Everyone happily said. " No, no it's not okay!" Sullivan said. " Cause we didn't get the flag!"

" Uh, Sully?" Squishy said. He pulled out, a _flag_. I squealed and hugged him. " You are awesome, Squishy!" I let him go and he said, " We're O.K!" Everyone chanted until I got punched in the face by Terri. They all gasped. " I'm okay!" They cheered and helped me up.


	9. Big Sister

Chapter 9:

While we were practicing, the PNK girls stopped by. " Hey!" One asked." Aren't you guys coming to the party? It's for everyone who's made it so far. They left and we stopped for a minute. "We've never been invited anywhere before," Squishy said. They all agreed they would go.

" I don't think this a good idea," I finally said. " Don't be such a wuss," Sully said. I glared at him and spun around him five times until he fell. I looked down on him. " I'll go. Just because I wanna prove you wrong." Then I walked away to get Butch.

He ran to me and licked my face. " Hey buddy," I giggled. " I missed you too." I gave him his food and closed the door so he wouldn't follow. We walked to the party and I kept my hoody up so they wouldn't notice me. On the way I practiced some magic tricks Terri showed me and tried to make my own. I took out a deck of cards and told him to take one. " Everyone knows that one," he said. He did and read it.

Then he put it back in the deck. I threw the cards in the air and caught them with a hat. I showed it to him, revealing one card. I took it out. " This it?" He laughed and nodded. " That's pretty cool!" I smiled and put the card back in. I twirled the hat around and showed it to him. The full deck was in there.

" Cool!" " Impressive!" I laughed and we got there. I gulped and put my hoodie back on. We walked in and I said " Yeah, great, fun, really made some memories, can we go now?" They all stared at me. " What?" I leaned against a doorwall while they danced. At some point, even Sullivan got sucked into it. _Idiots_, I thought. They kept playing different songs, each one more hated then the last and I tapped my fingers when the played _Do You Believe in Magic?_ Then I hummed. Then sang. And then I downright lost it and started to dance.

It was actually kinda fun! Then they stopped to congradulate the frats who made it so far. First was HSS, then PNK, and then us. I stayed in the background until someone pushed me. I slugged and put my hoodie up. I was really shy. Suddenly, We were covered in neon colored goo, flowers, and stuffed animals. Then they took a picture.

I glared at Unworthy Worthington and shook off most of the goo. " Listen to me Unworthington, and listen close," I threatened. " Mess with me, i'm okay with it, but when you mess with my friends I get mad, and when I get mad, it is **not **pretty." I ran around him and he fell.

Then I went to the others. " Lets go guys." They followed me outside.

When we got home to the frat house, Squishy was crying. Like a big sister, I cradled him and told him it was okay. " Were O.K, remember?" I tried my best not to say what I thought in front of him, but I couldn't help it.

" They all knew," I said. Everyone looked at me and I gulped. " Everyone was in on it. Randall Boggs helped. Johnny planned it, even the PNK's made sure we wouls arrive." Don looked at me. " You don't know that." I nodded. " Anyone who wasn't in on it sure had a good laugh." Squishy cried some more and ran to a corner.

I looked at him with sympathy before slouching next to him a cried to. " W- why are you c-c-crying?" He asked. " Because i'm your sister. And what kind of sister let's their brother cry alone?" Then we all sat alone, crying in that one corner, for half of the night.


	10. AN note: PLEASE PLEASE READ!

**Hi guys. I´m sorry to everyone who enjoyed my story, but I have found boatloads of mistakes in it and I may rewrite. Maybe I´ll make a new plotline, or a whole new story. Let me know what you think. I'm sorry but this is for the sake of a good story.**

**- Save the Gators**


	11. I'm Sorry

**I am ( sadly) writing a new story and this one will be put up for adoptables. But ask me first before you do. I want it to be someone whos stuck with me and is willing to take it, and please ask first. If you do not ask I will ask you to take it down. I'm sorry but this is for the sake of your enjoyment while fixing all mistakes.**

** - Gators**


	12. YAY! Please read!

**YAY! I made a new story BUT... I AM CONTINUING THIS ONE! YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I am going to watch MU again though to make sure I don't make mistakes!**


End file.
